Relationship Between Friends
by Shuuwolf
Summary: Sasuke and Neji Make a bet with Naruto, what is it. A why does it involve Sakura, Ten Ten, and Hinata sleeping over NejixTenTen,SakuxSasu,NaruxHina.Rated for language and sexual content LEMON in later chapter. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Relationship between Friends.

A/N: I don't own any of these Naruto characters.

Sorry AkiraDawn for what I did earlier. This story is for you.

Here it is!

Sasuke watched, looking from all aspects, He saw where he was hiding. It was hard to believe that even though they exactly meet on friendly terms that they now could train together without it breaking into a huge battle. Neji never lost to Sasuke because he could never beat Neji every time they would fight it would end in a tie. Neji had noticed that Sasuke was looking his way so he figured he must have seen him. Sasuke wanting to draw Neji out through his way two giant shurikens. Not wanting to get hit Neji dodged them but in the process he had become visible to Sasuke Sharingan, noticing this Neji activated his Byakugan.

Not wasting any time they dashed at each other fist out and ready for collision. "This time you're going down Sasuke". Neji said as they drew closer to each other. But just like all ways they both made impact and came falling to the ground.

"Damn, Neji I thought we were only training, you didn't have to hit me that hard." Sasuke said as he helped Neji up off the ground. "One day we'll have to fight for real to see which is strongest the Hyuga, or the Uchiha clan."

"Come on lets go get Naruto, he's probably still back at my house talking to Hinata." Neji waited for Sasuke to finished wrapping up his wrist. "Okay I'm ready, let's get going.

It took a while considering the training grounds where a ways away from the Hyuga grounds. On the way there they talked about training techniques, girls and many other things to pass the time. After about forty minutes they had arrived at the Hyuga grounds. They reached the main house and walked in only to see Naruto and Hinata on the couch talking to each other.

"Naruto what are you doing, you were suppose to meet us at training grounds. Hinata got up in order to answer the phone in her room; it must have been one of her friends one the count of the tone in her voice appeared to be louder and happier. "Well I was going to go but I was stopped by Hinata and, we got o talking and I guess I lost track of Time." A smile cam over both Neji and Sasuke's face. "Heh don't act like theirs a difference between us three, on the count you two would have done the same things if Sakura and Ten Ten would've stopped you."

The smiles on there faces went away considering what Naruto had just said. "You think so". Said Sasuke doubtfully. "I know so." Thinking about Neji Had come up with and idea. "Okay Naruto lets do this you and Sasuke will stay over and, I'll see if Hinata can get Sakura and Ten Ten could stay as well then we'll see if your right about Sasuke and I." It took Naruto a while to decide knowing that Sasuke and Neji could be as silent as a rock. "Okay but you and Sasuke have to talk." "Fine then it's settled Neji and I will do it .


	2. Preparty problem

A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Thanks AkiraDawn.

Sasuke looked at Neji as Hinata came back into the room. She took a spot next to Naruto. When she looked up she noticed that the three of them were all starring at her.

"What is it? Asked Hinata

Giving Neji a slight nudge Sasuke gave Neji the signal that it was time to ask Hinata about the sleep over.

"Um…Hinata I have a favor to ask." "Yeah Neji. "Do you think you can get Sakura and, Ten Ten to spend the night" "I can see but why."

Sasuke and Neji blushed. They both knew the only way she would get them to come over was to tell her the truth, But which one of them would do it. After a few minutes Neji stepped up to tell her what was going on. "Listen Hinata Sasuke and I made a bet with Naruto and it involves Ten Ten and Sakura, that's why we need them to spend the night." "Okay I'll try and see if they can come over but on one condition, you and Sasuke have to kiss Sakura and Ten Ten before the night is over." "WHAT!"

Hinata left to her room in order to give the two time to think it over. "Neji I think Hinata has been hanging around Naruto long." "Yeah but what are we gonna do if they don't come over we'll lose the bet and I don't like to lose. " Then it looks like we'll have to agree then." "Looks like mine as well go tell Hinata, come on lets go."

After telling Hinata they agree to the terms, she quickly got both Ten Ten and Sakura on the phone to see if they could come. They both said they would gladly come and then hung up.

Sasuke and Naruto had gone home to grab some thing for the sleep over while Neji and Hinata got stuff ready for the party. Sasuke decided he would see if Sakura was home and if she was see if she would with him over to the Hyuga Grounds. Sasuke arrived at Sakura house and knocked on her door.

"Excuse me Mrs. Haruno is Sakura home." "Yes dear she up in her room getting ready you can go up there if you like." Sasuke walked Up the stairs to Sakura's room. Without knocking Sasuke walked into her room to see a naked Sakura.

"Sasuke!" "Sakura!"

After a few minutes Sakura fiinally spoke.'"Sasuke what are you doing hear.


	3. Consequences of a mistake

A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters 

"Sasuke what are you doing here!" Asked a surprised Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't answer, he knew why he had come but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Um...Sasuke I'm up here." "Oh right sorry about that, the reason I came was to see if you wanted to walk over with me to the Hyuga manor with me." "Yeah I'll walk over with you but first I think I should get some clothes on first. Said Sakura breaking into a smile.

"Well then I'll just wait out here then until your ready." "Wait Sasuke you don't have to leave you can just turn around." Sasuke decided to turn around and allow Sakura to get her clothes on. It was about 5:30 when they both left Sakura's house and was on there way to the Hyuga manor.

They walked for at least thirty minutes before they had arrived at the Hyuga's house. Neither one of them said anything to each other the whole way there before Sasuke decided to say something.

"Sakura I'm…sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to barge into your room like that." "Don't worry about it, it was my fault for not locking to door any way." "So Sasuke-Kun did you like what you saw?'' Sasuke was shocked he'd never heard Sakura say anything like that, and what was most surprising to him was that he did like it.

A grin appeared across his face. "Yeah I guess I did." "Well then maybe I can show you more tonight." Sasuke had never seen Sakura act this way before and it turned him on. But before he would agreed to anything. Sasuke pressed his lips into Sakura's. For this to Be his first kiss he had no problem doing it. This was what Sakura had wanted ever since he met Sasuke and she didn't want it to end. Sakura kissed him back, intensely, passionately…almost like she had done this millions of time. When their lips parted Sasuke held Sakura close to him. Sakura relaxed her body and let her hips sink deeper into his. As she pressed her chest into Sasuke's body, She felt warm between his arms quickly. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around her. "So you two done yet?" They turned around to see none other than Ten Ten and Naruto coming up behind them. Sasuke let Sakura go as she walked over to Ten Ten, Sasuke also left to catch up to Naruto.

"So Sakura I see you've finally got what you've been wanting for a long time. Ten Ten said with a smile. "Yeah and that's not all I'll be getting tonight." "You mean your gonna let take your virginity." "Yeah that exactly what I mean and it's going to happen tonight."

"So Sasuke I guess you won't have to kiss Sakura at the party considering you already did." "Shut up Naruto." "Wha…what did I do." Naruto looked a Sasuke's face he was blushing; a grin appeared across his face. "You like Sakura don't you, I was right after all wasn't I." "I said Shut up Naruto." "Okay whatever you say hehehe" The four of them soon arrived at Hyuga Manor to meet Hinata and Neji outside waiting for them.


End file.
